


By the skin of your teeth

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [14]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Compulsory heterosexuality strikes again, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Before Waverly and Nicole's date.Prompt: Share a time when you narrowly avoided disaster.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	By the skin of your teeth

Waverly was fuming. Standing in the wreckage of what was once her beautiful _tidy_ bedroom. Drawers upended on the floor, contents scattered around the room. Her candy blue unicorn bra peeking out from under the bed. Silently asking if was safe to emerge fully. Which, no, it was not.

Her wardrobe was wide open and fully bare. The entirety of its contents strewn across her bed.

How did she have so many clothes and still have nothing to wear –

“Babygirl. The fuck is going on here?”

Waverly squeaked at the sound of her sister’s voice. Spinning on her heels, she found Wynonna leaning against her doorway brandishing a fork in her direction.

“Do I need to call the disaster relief team?” Wynonna asked before aggressively digging the fork into some Ben & Jerry’s that looked like it’d been frozen since before Doc was legal.

‘Disaster’ can mean a lot of things. But, this was not one. Waverly was more partial to the word ‘travesty’ anyway. She’s lived through too many actual ones to throw that word around so flippantly.

Yet, there she was. In the middle of her room, dressed in underwear and brown knee-high boots, and with a date in 20 minutes. As much as Nicole would probably enjoy Waverly opening the door like that, it was -5 outside and would probably send the wrong message. At least for the first date.

“You forgot to put on pants.” Wynonna helpfully points out, fork still in her mouth.

“I panicked, ok. Can you help me pick something? I have to go soon, I have a date.”

Wynonna groaned. Loudly. “If Champ comes on the property I will shoot him in the knees, plural, with your shotgun. He’s not worth Peacemaker.”

“It’s not Champ.” She tugged the boots off, revealing her lucky snorlax socks (they were comforting and she was nervous, don’t judge). “This one actually treats me well. And I’d really like to make an impression. Please.”

Tossing the ice-cream and fork into an empty drawer, Wynonna huffed, “Fine. Then I’m calling Haught, _she’ll_ appreciate me.” Stepping around Waverly and dragging half the bed pile onto the floor.

Waverly cringed at Wynonna’s back as she rummaged through the pile. “Ah actually, Nicole also has a date tonight.” She paused, maybe it was time to tell her. “Please pick something for me? She’s going to pick me up soon.”

Wynonna tilted her head and squinted slightly like puzzle pieces were clicking into place. “A double date?” Nope. Wrong place. “Where are you two finding these men? We’re in Purgatory.” She even invented her own pieces when Waverly’s didn’t fit. “They’re all either demons or inbred. Actually that’s not even exclusive to Purgatory. Men are the worst.” She threw a pair of deep blue jeans at Waverly’s head and said, “And put your boots back on.”

Waverly did. And the pale cable knit sweater Wynonna held out to her. “Speaking of. What are yours up to tonight? Why not bother them?”

Wynonna scowled and attacked the ice-cream again. Grumbling something about male bonding time and fragile egos.

Waverly fixed her hair just as the front door knocked. She wrapped Wynonna in a firm hug, then bounded down the stairs yelling over her shoulder, “Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver!”

“Yep, that’s me…”


End file.
